Dr Blowhole's Secrets
by SelenaGomezMileyCyrusfan
Summary: Private learns about the past after visiting Dr. Blowhole. Who knew Dr. Blowhole had so many secrets! I'm not very good with summaries so it would just be better if you read it. One-shot BTW.


**Dr. Blowole's Secrets**

"Where did you get that?" Skipper demanded of young Private. "Sammy gave it to me," Private replied. Private was showing the team a Mac laptop Sammy had given him. "Oh my gosh! A laptop!" Kowalski screamed. "Now men, if our human friend gave Private the laptop, then the laptop is his and his alone!" Skipper ordered. "Now, daily exercises." The penguins came out of their HQ. However, Private didn't follow them. Sammy told Private something called 'facebook' and that you can communicate with others. Private logged onto Goggle and found facebook. "Oh boy! Let's see who is on here!" Private squealed with joy. Private looked down a list of users, but one name caught his eye. Dr. Blowhole! Private clicked on their arch enemy's name. "What would Dr. Blowhole put on facebook? Revenge plots?" Private mumbled to himself. Dr. Blowhole's page appeared. There was a shout-out on his page that Private had to read. "Hey, man, where is Private?" Skipper asked. The shout-out read: _Hello, fellow evil facebook people. I am back with another shout-out to my fans. I have an announcement to make. I'll be leaving my lair and going on a mission. There are some questions that need to be answered and problems that need solved. So, I will talk to you all soon. Fairly, well, Dr. Blowhole." _Private has completely surprised at what he just read. "Private!" Skipper yelled from above Private quickly closed the laptop without exiting out of the website. "Private, what are you doing?" asked Skipper who was now down there. Private wanted to solve this and defeat Blowhole by himself. He wouldn't tell Skipper. "Nothing, Skipper," Private finally said and he followed his leader up for training.

"Hey, Rico? Can you give me a grenade?" Private whispered. "Kaboom?" Rico asked. "Not right now. Not here, Rico, but yes, I'm going to kaboom somebody," Private explained. Rico regurgitated a grenade for his pal. "I'll be back, Rico. Tell Skipper I've gone to talk to Cassie," Private concluded. "Uh huh!" Rico nodded. Private quickly and quietly as shadows slid out of the zoo and proceeded in his mission.

"Alright men, time for bed!" Skipper commanded. "Where's Private?" Rico started to sweat and screamed gibberish. "Skipper, Rico says that Private has gone to talk to Cassie for a while," Kowalski interrupted. "Fine, but if he's not back by morning, we're going to have a little talk with Cassie," Skipper warned.

Private was on the subway heading for the amusement park by the shore where Dr. Blowhole's lair was. Private got off the subway and he arrived at the lair. He could hear Dr. Blowhole laughing. Private found an entrance and eavesdropped on Dr. Blowhole. "And so, lobsters, take good care of this lair, for tonight, I will begin my mission. I will have old problems solved and I will…" Dr. Blowhole said before he was interrupted by Private. "Have your revenge on the awesome penguin team who did and will forever foil your plans?" guessed Private as he soared down from the entrance and pulverized two lobsters. "What, no. That's completely wrong. Though I do want revenge, I am no more than trying to find answers and fix old problems," Dr. Blowhole responded. "What are the questions you're trying to answer?" Private asked. "Well, Private, not that it is any of your business; I am merely trying to find… my daughter." "WHAT?" Private gasped. "You have a daughter?" Private started giggling. "Yes, for I once had a wife. She was brought to me from a young girl, but two years later, by the way, we lived in Denmark. Two years later, that penguin force, called The Penguins, captured my wife and sent her away right after she had my daughter. I was so mad, and I hired a puffin named Hans to destroy them. But, Skipper still came for me and my daughter. I had to escape, but I couldn't take her with me. Then, Manfredi, Johnson, and Skipper arrived and I had to get away. I traveled to America, and hoped she was alright. Skipper sent her to America, and I never saw my wife again. So, I am on a search to find my kid," the evil genius explained. Private stood in shock. "Okay, so no revenge scheme? Then, I guess I'll just be going," Private said backing away slowly. "I disagree, my feathered foe, for I can hold you for ransom. Possibly, I can get my revenge on your leader," Dr. Blowhole said, but Private was trained by the one, the only, Skipper. So, he quickly navigated his way out of Dr. Blowhole's lair. "Let him go! But we shall follow him. I know he knows something," Dr. Blowhole said.

Private arrived back at their HQ quickly. "Private! You've been gone!" Skipper scolded. "Yeah, Cassie and I had a lot to talk about," Private replied. Private went to sleep until daybreak. Kowalski unexpectedly wasn't in his bed. Private has an idea. He was going to go question Doris. As Private approached the dolphin's habitat, the young penguin could see Kowalski in her habitat. "Kowalski! What are you doing?" Private asked in disbelief as he entered. "Having a date," Kowalski replied. Private's mouth dropped open, and then he burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, Doris. I didn't mean to laugh. Um, if you don't mind, though, I have a couple of questions for you." "Okay, fire away," Doris replied. She smiled. She was so young and admirable. "Okay, then, Doris, did you ever have a mom or dad?" Private asked. Doris's smile faded. "Uh, I don't really like talking about that, but I will if I must," Doris replied sadly. "Private, this is obviously a subject Doris doesn't like," Kowalski scolded. "Kowalski, obviously you're going to get into trouble since Skipper doesn't tolerate this type of behavior," Private snapped. "Anyways, Doris, you don't have to answer," Kowalski comforted. "No, no, Kowalski. You'll learn something too," Doris argued. "I once had a father, when I was a baby. I have no memory of my mother." Private felt tense. "Um, do you remember anything else?" Private continued. "Well, my dad left me when I was very young. Then, 3 penguins came by and saved me from an explosion," Doris explained. "Skipper," Private mumbled to himself, "Well, anyways, Doris, would you like to see your father again?" "Private stop asking questions," Kowalski demanded. "Private, you need to understand, that if I ever see my dad again, he better apologize or I will tear him to shreds," Doris said. "He left me with no home, no family, then I was sent here and my world changed, for the better. The Danes made sure I was safe." Private started to sweat. "I have to go now," He said. "Alone again, my dear," was the last thing Private heard Kowalski say before he left the habitat. Private knew everything now.

1: Doris was Dr. Blowhole's daughter.

2: Skipper was not allowed to set foot in Denmark because the Danes thought he kidnapped Doris.

3: Dr. Blowhole was coming to the zoo!

"Skipper!" Private yelled into their HQ. "Private, what haven't you told me?" Skipper asked suspiciously. Skipper pointed to Private's laptop which was open and still on Facebook where Private had left it. "Skipper!" Marlene yelled into the HQ. Marlene fell from the hatch door, but Skipper caught her. "Thanks, but Dr. Blowhole has been spotted outside the zoo!" She cried. "Calm down, Marlene. You get the lemurs and Doris to safety," Skipper told her. "No, not Doris. She'll be fine, but Skipper, you've known all along about Doris haven't you?" Private asked. "I don't know…" Skipper argued, "Yes, you do. I know the whole story now. Doris is Dr. Blowhole's daughter," Private snapped. Marlene stared at them in shock. "Yes, you're right, Private. C'mon, let's go stop that evil dolphin," Skipper replied. "Ringtail! Go with Marlene!" Skipper yelled. The penguins quickly headed towards Doris's habitat. Kowalski was still having his date. "Kowalski!" Skipper scolded before he slapped Kowalski. "Yes, sir?" Kowalski asked. "Dr. Blowhole is coming!" Private blurted out. "Ha, Ha, pen-guins. You can't hide! [evil laugh]," Dr. Blowhole said as he appeared. "Stay away from Doris!" Private yelled. "Oh hello, Private. Nice to see you again after that long chat last night. I hope you know we followed you here," the evil dolphin greeted. "So, you weren't talking with Cassie?" Skipper asked. "No, how do you think I found out the whole story?" Private replied. "Well, I've come for answers!" "I have all the answers to your questions, Blowhole!" Private yelled. "Then, is this her? Is that why you're protecting her?" Dr. Blowhole asked. Rico, Kowalski, and Doris were completely clueless. Skipper and Private knew it all. "It's nice to have another know the whole story, huh, Skipper? No more hiding things away from them, isn't that right?" Blowhole asked. Skipper sighed. "Well, anyways, I have found my answer! This dolphin!" He pointed his flipper at Doris. "What me? What do I have to do with this?" Doris asked. "Doris, meet your dad," Skipper told her. Rico, Kowalski, and Doris gasped. "You? My dad?" Doris asked. Then, she started glaring. "Listen, Doris, I am truly sorry for leaving. They drove me out!" Dr. Blowhole accused and pointed to Skipper. "You were against the federal animal code of Denmark!" Skipper argued. "You're an evil mastermind?" Doris asked. "Yes, and since I left, I could never forgive myself. I've been searching for you forever," He said. Doris didn't feel so mad anymore. "What about my mother?" "Ask him," Blowhole pointed to Skipper again. "You took her away didn't you?" Doris asked. Oh crap, Skipper thought. Doris glared at him. The penguins got around Skipper to protect him, even Kowalski. Suddenly, a bright light blinded them and Sammy appeared. "Sammy?" Skipper asked. "Who is this?" Dr. Blowhole asked. "Stop this madness. Mr. Clonan was teaching us about mean, median, and mode and I had to leave in the middle of class. Shame on you! Anyways, Blowhole? Is that you?" Sammy asked. "Human!" Dr. Blowhole said angrily. "No, it's me. The little girl who brought you Lisa," Sammy told him. Dr. Blowhole's eyes widened. "You brought me Lisa?" "Who's Lisa?" Doris asked. "Your mother." Doris smiled at Sammy. "This isn't what is supposed to happen," She mumbled. She snapped her fingers and time went backwards. "Doris needs to stay in her world, Dr. Blowhole mustn't search in the zoo, and Private must not know any of this. I guess this proves that facebook is bad for you. No laptop for Private," Sammy said to herself as time was rewinding.

"Hi, Sammy," Private greeted. They were in Sammy's room back in time. "Why don't you run along and get some ice cream?" Sammy encouraged. He dashed off, not knowing his future had just been saved by a 13 year old and her power over time!


End file.
